


Headlines

by boy1dr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the media finally figures out that Tim has a boyfriend, Tim is ready to show Jason to the world. Jason, though....Jason has a few more reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Timbo!” Jason yelled across the apartment.He was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, sans marshmallows because Tim had picked them all out and eaten them yesterday, and wearing nothing but briefs and mismatching Halloween socks. “Have you seen today’s headline?”

Tim walked in, straightening his tie. “Who poisoned the water supply this time?”

“Nobody!” Jay says. He held out his phone in Tim’s direction. “Look at this!”

Tim walked over and took the phone. “Wayne Heir Courted by Mystery Beau? Who still writes like that?” They’d figured this would happen eventually. He’d have to make a media statement at some point, but until then it was business as usual, no matter how much he hated the speculation and the media circus. If the world was fawning over Tim Drake-Wayne’s new boyfriend, it wouldn’t be poking around into anything else he might be doing.

“All the best trashy newspapers. There’s a shaky picture of me from a distance and everything.” He lifted his bowl and loudly slurped the rest of the milk. “Last time I got into the gossip pages I had to die.” He grinned. “This is much more fun.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“It’s why you love me.”

“Well yeah. See you after work?” Tim leaned in for a kiss.

“Have fun. Try not to snap and stab some old rich dude. Or at least take a video if you do.”

“Shut up!” Tim called, grinning, as he ran out the door.

Work was boring. Except his phone buzzed periodically through the day, each time a new Buzzfeed article from Jason.

“15 People Who Might Be Dating Tim Drake”

“20 People Who Are Definitely Not Dating Tim Drake”

“10 Reasons You Wish You Were Tim Drake’s Mystery Date”

“25 Reasons Tim Drake Is the Queer Icon Gotham Deserves”

“You should pick me up from work,” Tim sends at about midday. “The speculation is weirding me out. I’m dating you, not Zac Efron.”

“I bet you wish you were dating Zefron,” Jay replies.

Tim sent three texts in rapid succession.

“I do not.”

“We’re in this together J.”

“Get your head in the game.”

“I hate you,” Jason said.

“You love me and you know it”

 

* * *

 

The article was just funny at first. Jason figured that nothing would really be different. But then Tim wanted him to pick him up at work. He knew that there’d be at least a few paparazzi waiting now that the article had drawn everyone’s attention. This was it. His first real appearance as Tim’s boyfriend.

He wasn’t panicking at all, he told himself as he spread half his closet out on the bed. But he had to be good enough for Tim. He couldn’t figure out what kind of image he wanted to show the media. He couldn’t ruin Tim’s reputation.

Tim had talked to him at one point about their plan for when the media found out. Kind of. He said it would happen when it happened, and that their relationship was the one thing he didn’t want to have to lie about. Except for the part where Jason was legally dead, but they couldn’t really work around that one.

“You should pick me up at work.” Jason had reread the text a dozen times. That was no guidance whatsoever.

A suit. He should probably wear a suit. Be the put-together boyfriend Tim deserved. He probably owned a suit? No right, he did. He had one from going undercover. It looked almost okay after he ironed it, especially once he stole a tie from Tim’s side of the closet.

He couldn’t ask Tim for advice. He was trusting him to get this right. He had to get this right.

Jay showed up at Wayne Enterprises a few minutes before Tim got off, hands balled tightly in his pockets. He’d been to Tim’s office, but only after it was closed.

“I’m here for Tim Wayne?” he said to Tim’s secretary.

“Do you have an appointment?” the secretary asked.

“I, um.” Jason nearly swore, but cut himself off. He was here to make a good impression. “I’m his…”

Tim stepped out of his office. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Jason’s face lit up. Tim had said that before, but never to anyone outside the family. Definitely no one at work. Tim took his hand as they headed towards the elevator.

“You didn’t have to dress up,” Tim murmured once the doors closed.

“But the media will be here.”

“I said that I didn’t want to lie.” He squeezed Jason’s hand. “That means I don’t want you to have to either.”

“Then what do I do?”

“Just be you, okay?”

Jason nodded. “Okay.”

They stepped out of the elevator and walked through the lobby.

“You sure you want me to be myself?” Jason asked.

“Yeah,” Tim said. He looked at Jason and smiled. Jason grinned as they stepped through the door.

Cameras began flashing almost instantly. Jason pulled Tim close, wrapped one arm around him, and dipped him. Tim grinned up at him and his breath caught in his throat.

In one movement, Jason pressed his lips to Tim’s and flipped off the paparazzi with his free hand. Tim laughed when Jason finally pulled away.

“You know they can’t sell the pictures if I’m giving them the finger?” Jason whispered.

“I love you,” Tim said, grabbing his tie and pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
